Un Aller sans Retour
by xBaskerville
Summary: Le Temps des Elfes est révolu. Le Temps des Hommes va débuter et continuer. Il est temps maintenant, pour nous, de nous en aller et de tous les retrouver. (OS, inspiré des films et d'une BD lue il y a TRÈS longtemps)


**Un aller sans retour**

Frodo serra la main flétrie de son oncle, un regard triste. Un soupir emplit de désespoir franchi ses lèvres. Gandalf serrait son épaule, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour parvenir à le réconforter.

\- Il a dû s'en aller dans la nuit... murmura le magicien dans une voix basse ayant peur de briser ce moment

\- Le Seigneur Elrond m'a dit qu'il était parti sans souffrir. Au moins n'a-t-il pas souffert. Mais j'aurais tellement aimé que nous atteignions les Terres. Il aurait tellement été heureux.

Le magicien blanc enveloppa son bras autour de l'épaule du porteur de l'anneau et le serra contre lui, avec une tendresse infinie.

\- Frodo, monter sur ce navire l'a rendu plus qu'heureux. Je puis vous l'assurer. Tout comme je vous promets que vous le reverrez en temps voulu. Soyez patient mon ami et vous verrez.

Le hobbit hocha la tête, sans vraiment une grande conviction. Il pensait qu'il ne s'agissait que de mots formuler pour le réconforter dans son chagrin.

Doucement, il prit le corps froid de son dernier parent contre lui. Déposant son front contre celui ridé de son défunt oncle, il se mit à pleurer, en silence, lui priant de revenir, lui murmurant que ce départ était trop tôt et trop précipité.

\- Toute Lumière est sacrée pour les Eldar –

La lumière aveuglante obligea le pauvre Bilbo à porter son bras devant ses vieux yeux. Son autre main agrippée férocement sa canne. Les pupilles plissées, il chercha à avancer vers cet astre lumineux. Son corps tordu eut beaucoup de mal à avancer.

Depuis qu'il s'était séparé de l'anneau, son corps n'avait fait que vieillir. Et il le supportait assez mal. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il était déjà allait contre son temps. Le cambrioleur en paierait les conséquences aujourd'hui.

Bilbo bougonna. Fichue lumière. Fichue corps.

Toutefois, il avança toujours. Attiré indubitablement vers cette lumière.

Lentement, ce fut comme si son corps entier se dérouilla de lui-même. À chaque pas, il pouvait avançait plus facilement. À chaque pas, il se redressait. Bientôt, sa canne tomba, totalement inutile. Plus il s'approchait de la lumière, plus sa peau se lissait, ses cheveux repoussaient et reprenaient leur couleur de miel de sa jeunesse. Bientôt, sa vue redevient perçante et il parvint à voir au-delà de cette illumination. Par-delà la lumière, il y avait une plaine verdoyante reposant sous un ciel bleu parsemait de nuages moutonneux. Quelques roches couvertes de mousses et des arbres luxurieux parsemaient la plaine d'ombres douces et chatoyantes.

Bilbo jeta un coup d'œil vers l'obscurité derrière lui. Et il se sentit indubitablement vieillir et faiblir. Son corps lui-même se tendit de douleur, celle qu'il cherchait à échapper depuis qu'il avait abandonné l'anneau.

Le hobbit prit soudainement peur. Une boule dans la gorge, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et couru au travers de cette lumière. Il courut durant des jours et des jours, sans jamais n'en voir le bout. La luminosité semblait toujours s'éloigner de lui. Alors, il s'arrêta. Et il resta encore devant l'image paradisiaque, dans le silence absolu. Une éternité sembla s'écouler une nouvelle fois. Une éternité qu'il ne vit pas passer, hypnotisé par cette vision idyllique qu'il retranscrit dans sa mémoire lorsqu'il clôt ses paupières.

Le vent souffla alors contre sa peau, l'herbe chatouilla ses pieds et une multitude d'odeurs agressa tendrement ses narines. Un chat d'oiseau et de brise douce dans les feuillages le bercèrent tendrement.

\- ...bo ! Monsieur Bilbo !

Le hobbit se retourna dans un sursaut, le souffle coupé. Et ce qu'il vit, lui amena les larmes aux yeux.

\- Vous deux...

\- Je te l'avais bien dit, il serait heureux de nous revoir !

\- Quoi que tu sois pu dire... Je le savais déjà ! Parce que vous serez venus nous rejoindre, pas vrai Monsieur Bilbo ?

L'honnête cambrioleur avait la main devant sa bouche, incapable de retenir ses sanglots de joie. Il ouvrit néanmoins ses bras, invitant les deux jeunes gens dans une étreinte. Aucun des deux n'hésita, et vint chacun se lover tendrement contre la poitrine du hobbit.

\- Vous êtes en retard Monsieur Bilbo ! murmura l'un sur un ton moqueur

\- L'heure du thé devrait être à quatre heures ! continua l'autre

\- J'ai presque une heure de retard. Je le sais. Si j'avais su que vous étiez là, Fili, Kili, je serais certainement venu en avance !

Les deux nains relevèrent la tête vers lui, chacun possédant un sourire éclatant sur son visage. Deux visages que Bilbo avait cru ne jamais pouvoir revoir. Les frères le serrèrent un peu plus fort, riant doucement, luttant contre leurs propres larmes.

Et ils restèrent comme ça, sous les brises d'été, à se serrer l'un contre les autres, dans des larmes de joie. Sans mot. Seule la présence comptait plus que tout. Les gestes parlaient pour eux.

Kili finit tout de même par s'extirper, gardant ses doigts étroitement liés avec ceux du cambrioleur.

\- Nous n'attendions plus que vous ! souffla-t-il en sautillant sur place

\- Vous êtes arrivés en dernier, mais personne ne vous en veut... continua Fíli beaucoup plus calme mais tout aussi enjoué que son cadet

\- Le dernier ?

\- Oui, oui ! C'est tant mieux, vous aurez plus de chose à nous raconter ! Mais avant tout, il faut que vous veniez ! D'accord Monsieur Bilbo ? Ils n'en peuvent plus de nous attendre !  
\- Ils ? Qui ça... « ils » ?

Les frangins échangèrent un regard complice. Aucunement vexé, ni même surpris. Tout doucement, ils l'entraînèrent en courant au pied de la petite colline. Sous les interrogations auxquelles ils ne répondirent pas.

Les enfants de Durin finirent par se stopper, une de leur main cachant un œil de Bilbo. Et d'une même voie, ils déclarèrent :

\- Il est arrivé !

Une exclamation de joie retentie autour du hobbit. Qui, quand la lumière lui fut rendue, il ne pus que pousser un cri de joie. Alors que Balïn et Dwalïn vinrent lui donner de tendres coups dans les épaules, Ori et Bofur se réfugièrent comme des enfants dans ses bras. Nori lui chipa l'un de ses boutons en bronze, et Dori s'excusait du comportement de ses frères. Bomdur lui offrit des biscuits et Bifur s'exclama en Khudzul. Oín vérifia rapidement s'il n'était pas blessé et Gloín lui tapota l'épaule.

Kili le reprit un instant dans ses bras, toujours aussi sautillant.

\- On va pouvoir reprendre le chemin avec vous ! criait-il

\- Je crains avoir oublié mon mouchoir... Il va falloir que je fasse demi-tour ! répondit Bilbo sur le ton de la taquinerie, recevant des moqueries tendres

Une plaisanterie à laquelle il reçut un morceau de tunique de la part de Bofur.

\- Ainsi donc... Voilà notre cambrioleur.

Le groupe s'écarta de Bilbo (même Kili), laissa place au nain royal, mort peu après avoir récupéré son royaume. Un compagnon disparu qui fut la plus pire perte pour le hobbit.

Le corps tremblant, il avança vers Thorïn, ne croyant toujours pas à la chance qu'il ait de pouvoir retrouver ses vieux amis disparus.

\- Ce que j'ai pu regretter... d'être retourné retrouver mes livres et mon fauteuil, sans avoir pu festoyer avec vous à la fin de notre aventure...

Bilbo ignora la main tendue et enlaça l'ancien roi d'Erebor avec force, inversant les rôles que chacun avait eu sur le Carrock il y a des années de cela. L'étreinte lui fut rendue, sous les cris de joie de ses compagnons.

Thorïn se recula, pour observer les yeux, luisant de perles salées, du cambrioleur.

\- Votre chêne a merveilleusement bien grandi, Maître Baggins.

\- J'y ai veillé ! Trois chenapans de hobbit m'ont promit qu'ils en prendraient tout aussi grand soin. Car peut-être qu'un jour, l'une de ses branches vous servira d'Ecu.

Un sourire fleurit sur toutes les lèvres. Mais le silence fut de courte durée, coupé par un Kili véritablement surexcité.

\- Si nous ne nous dépêchons pas mon Oncle, nous allons être en retard dans notre aventure ! Et je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'ai la terrible envie de rencontrer dans les temps, le neveu de Monsieur Bilbo ! Et toutes les histoires qu'il a à nous raconter depuis la fin de notre aventure ! Ainsi que les vôtres ! Nous terminerons bien sûre par les Nôtres ! Nous allons avoir des jours et des nuits rien que pour ça ! Mais, le temps nous est tout autant compté !

Tout en parlant il obligé la Compagnie à enfiler leur sac de voyage, prenant soin de porter ses propres affaires de Bilbo. Son frère ne parvint pas nous plus à le calmer. Sous les regards adoucis de tous les autres.

\- Il attend cela depuis des années... s'excusa Thorïn

\- Non, non ! Je me sens prêt pour une autre aventure à vos côtés !

\- Dans ce cas, signer ce papier, Maître Cambrioleur. Intervient Balïn en lui tendant un petit morceau de parchemin.

Treize signatures étaient déjà visibles, il ne manquait plus que la sienne pour marquer le début de la reconstitution de la Compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield.

À la différence de la dernière fois, il signa immédiatement.

Le parchemin rangeait, les bagages de chacun sur le dos, ils se mirent en route vers une nouvelle aventure. Chacun, à tour de rôle, racontèrent un morceau de leur vie, entre de petites chansons, sans avoir la peur d'attirer des wargs ou des orcs. Ni même de stupides trolls des cavernes.

Lorsqu'ils disparurent à l'horizon, un gland tomba au sol, prêt à s'enterrer avec le temps pour qu'un autre chêne pousse et grandisse. Et haut, très haut dans le ciel, les étoiles brillaient d'une lumière peut-être froide et lointaine, mais douce et protectrice.

\- Car il s'agit de notre mémoire –

**The End**

Bonne année 2015 !

Quand je suis revenue du cinéma, vendredi dernier, j'ai pleuré durant je ne sais combien de temps. Ma mère, qui n'a pas put m'accompagner (mais qui connais la fin depuis son enfance), m'a alors tendue un DVD, celui du retour du roi. J'ai encore plus pleuré, parce que la fin était véritablement tout aussi ignoble. Et là, elle m'a dit « _N'oublie pas la fin ! Pour Tolkien, la mort n'est pas une fin, ils finissent toujours par se retrouver_ ». Du coup, voilà. Ecrit entre 3 et 4 heures du matin, relu mais à peine améliorer : je l'aime trop cet OS comme ça…

J'avais besoin d'un Kili hyperactif. Qui n'aime pas Kili en mode hyperactif ?


End file.
